


A Jar of Good Luck

by 07jcallaghan



Series: The life of Bucky Barnes x Reader [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Knife Play, NSFW, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07jcallaghan/pseuds/07jcallaghan
Summary: While looking for a book to prank the team with, Bucky accidentally smashes a jar in Lokis room. A jar filled with a powerful aphrodisiac that leaves himself, Loki, and yourself desperate for release.





	A Jar of Good Luck

It had all started with Bucky knocking over a jar in Lokis room. The three of you had merely been looking for a book, one that would allow you to play a few tricks on the rest of the team.

"Barnes! That jar, please tell me it did not smash?" Loki sighed, his emerald eyes darting from the smashed remains on the floor, up to Bucky who had frozen in place and hand his hands held up innocently.

"It was an accident! I promise!" Bucky said quickly, but before he could continue, he began coughing as dust rose from the jar and spread around the room, causing all three of you to start coughing.

"You fool Barnes. That… That was a jar of a very potent aphrodisiac! So potent that we are all going to be affected by it for the next few hours! Not to mention that until it is all absorbed by our bodies, we cannot leave the room without risking it spreading to the others in the tower." Loki snapped between coughs, then waved his hand quickly, the door and windows clicking shut.

You let out a groan the moment the coughing stopped, and your face went pale as the meaning of Lokis words sank into you.

"Wait, Loki. When you say Aphrodisiac…" you trailed off, not really knowing how to phrase the question.

Loki turned to meet your gaze, and ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh.  
"Yes. I mean that for the next few hours, all three of us are going to struggle with highly increased libidos. And we have to stay in this room. All three of us."

Your eyes widened as a deep blush crossed your face, and your eyes flicked over to meet Buckys.

"Well…. Shit."

\--

Three hours. It had been three hours and the coil of desire between your legs was only getting stronger.

You let out a whimper and buried your head in the pillow on the bed, your body feeling exhausted from the desperate need running through it.

"Bucky, when this is over, I am going to kill you." You growled, earning a mumble of approval from Loki, who was laying on his back on the other side of the bed.

"I must agree with Y/N. This aphrodisiac is only supposed yo be used in small doses, and I am honestly surprised that Y/N is not in severe agony considering how badly this affect myself and Barnes." Loki murmured, and a growl of annoyance hit your ears as Loki huffed.

Your body felt like it was on fire. You wanted so badly to feel some pleasure, anything would do. But in front of those two? Loki had explained that doing so would likely lead to the other two joining in, whether they meant to or not.

Although they had both made it obvious from the beginning that they would be happy to help relieve any issues you may have. So the choice was entirely in your hands.

And you couldn't take much more.

"Oh for the love of…. Bucky Barnes, get your arse over here now." You snapped, your head lifting from the pillow to meet his gaze.

Buckys eyes snapped open and widened in surprise, and the hesitation on his face was obvious to see.

"Y/N. Are you sure? This would mean me, you and Loki would…" Bucky began before you interrupted him.

"Yes I know. Now get over here and kiss me damnit, otherwise I'll start with Loki and make you watch for a little bit." You growled, your eyes narrowing as you watched Bucky for a moment before leaning over towards Loki.

A small smirk had appeared on Lokis face, and the hungry flash that passed through his emerald eyes made you shiver.

"Come here little one. Let me show you how a Man pleasures a beautiful woman and tends to her every need." Loki purred, sitting up and pulling you closer and onto his lap, then lressed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss.

The whimper that escaped you surprised you, and as hard as you tried to fight back against Lokis dominating personality, you felt your body melting with each kiss.

His tongue wasted no time in making its way between your lips, and his hands began trailing over your body. It was like he was starving, and only your body could sate the sinful appetite that ravaged him.

You felt the matress sink behind you, and soon enough, another pair of hands were trailing over your body. Buckys mouth trailed down your neck, pressing kisses and nipping lightly as he travelled down and over your shoulder, his hands moving up to begin undoing the buttons of your shirt.

You could feel their arousals pressing against you. The hardness in their pants straining to be free, but for now, both remained focused on you.

"Be a good girl and kiss Barnes." Loki ordered as he pulled back, his hands replacing Buckys over the buttons of your shirt as he quickly undid them.

You turned your head to meet Buckys gaze, and pulled him into a rough kiss, teeth clashing and tongues dancing together as you both fought for dominance. A quiet whimper escaped you, and you trailed a hand through Lokis hair, shivering at the open mouthed kisses that the trailed down your chest. His hands pushed your shirt over your shoulders, and he quickly threw it to the side before pulling back momentarily to admire the view.

"My my. No bra my dear? What a good little pet. Almost as if you knew how to dress for us today." Loki purred, and your breath hitched as his tongue darted out over your already hardned nipples.

Bucky quicklt broke the kiss, hos breathing heavy and rough as he trailed back down your neck, biting your bare shoulder roughly, bringing forth a strangled moan from you.

"Look at that doll. So eager for us. You want us to fuck you doll? You take you, mark you, and claim you until we are too exhausted to move?" Bucky murmured, his voice calm and smooth as he spoke, even though his words were causing the wetness between your legs to grow.

It was like they both knew what you liked the most. Their hands never stopped, and neither did their mouths. While one played with your nipples or trailed kisses over your shoulder, the other began whispering dirty things in your ear, and your body was shaking violently in delight.

It was almost overwhelming. Two extremely handsome men both eager to claim you. And all you had to do was relax and allow them to give you the most mindblowing night you knew that you would ever have.

\--

"Please… Bucky, Loki… please." You gasped, your voice hoarse from moaning over and over again. A muffled laugh came from Bucky, and you tugged lightly at his hair in frustration, causing him to lift his head from between your legs. 

His mouth glistened from your wetness, and he sent you a small smirk.

"Hush babygirl. Let us take good care of you." He murmured before lowering his head between your legs again and devouring you like a starving man.

Loki, meanwhile, had returned his attention to your breasts, and already, there were mouth shaped bruises appearing on them.

"Such a pretty shade of red you go. I wonder, how much would you enjoy the thought of being completely dominated? Would you like that?" Loki asked. His emerald eyes had darkened with lust, and his voice had dropped an octave, making every fibre of your being shake with desire.

You felt your face flush, and you nodded quickly, eager to see what Loki had in mind. But what came next surprised you more than anything. The silver flash of a blade caught your eye, and you felt your breath catch as it trailed across your breasts.

"Now remember. If you want to stop the dominating side of this, just say 'red'. Understand?" Loki murmured, his eyes meeting yours to ensure you understood, and a nid of your head had him smiling as he continued moving the blade up your body.

Your eyes followed the blades path, and you felt your arousal building as the tip of the blade pressed against your skin. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but it was enough that you could feel it, and know it would only take a small push for Loki to sink the blade into you if he wanted.

"Ahhh… Barnes, look at the way her eyes light up at the sight of this blade on her skin. I wonder what will happen if I just…" Loki murmured, trailing the blade over your nipples and up to your throat.

The strangled whine that escaped you was clearly what Bucky and Loki wanted to hear, as Bucky pulled back from your aching core, and slowly licked his lips as he watched you.

"C'mon doll. Tell us what you want us to do." Bucky purred as he pressed open mouthed kisses up your body.

"Or maybe for now, Loki should get to taste you, hmm? That is only fair since we will be fucking you until you can't take anymore." Bucky murmured, his metal hand brushing the hair out of your face as he gazed down at you.

Loki smirked and moved between your legs, his tongue darting out and flicking lightly over the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing a whine to escape you. A small tut and a cold pressure between your legs made you freeze.

"Hush. You wouldn't want me to end up slipping with this blade, now would you?" He asked as he pressed the flat side of the blade against your clit and then trailed over it with the tip of the blade.

His tongue travelled between your lips, a moan of enjoyment escaping him as his eyes flicked up to you.

"Divine. Absolutely divine." He mumbled before turning his concentration to the feast infront of him, and began devouring your core with a relentless hunger. He trailed the blade over your hips and back down to your clit, using the cool metal to tease you over and over.

Bucky, however, had his eyes fixed on yours, a devilish smirk on his face.  
"You look good doll. Eyes all wide and innocent, and your face all red. Gorgeous. Makes me wanna just take you right now." He whispered, his metal hand trailing to your throat and squeezing lightly.

"That good babygirl? Or do you need more? Want us to take you already? Then beg for it." Bucky commanded, his voice like silk as his lips brushed over yours.

Your eyes widened in shock as Buckys words, and the feeling of his metal hand wrapped around your neck only made you shiver with desire.

"Sir… please. Please I want both of you to fuck me." You begged before you could even realise what you were saying. The moment the words left your mouth, both men pulled back and grinned in a way that should have terrified you as they quickly undressed.

It was an amazing sight. One you would swear that showed you what awaited you in heaven. Both men were beautiful. Neither were perfect. Both had numerous scars covering their bodies, but both looked… godlike.

Although one of them was a god, and the other a super soldier, so both were pretty close to perfect.

You felt their heated gaze on you as they repositioned you, their hands trailing over your body in such an erotic way that you felt yourself melting and giving in to them.

Loki sat where he had at the beginning, his back against the pillows as he pulled you onto his lap, while Bucky moved behind you, his chest pressed against your back as he trailed gentle kisses over your neck.

"Now be a good girl and relax." Loki purred, his lips capturing yours in a surprisingly tender kiss as Bucky lifted you slightly, and Loki lined himself up with your entrance before you were lowered onto him.

The gasps that escaped your lips were barely audible, but the quivers that shook through your body told Loki and Bucky what they needed to know.

"Shhh… good girl. Now, lean forward, and allow Barnes to… prepare you." Loki whispered against your lips, pulling you close and peppering light kisses across your face.

You felt the cool metal of Buckys hand at your waist, and breathed in deeply as it trailed over your butt and towards your rear entrance.

"C'mon doll. Just relax." Bucky encouraged, his fingers trailing down to your soaked entrance that Loki had already claimed, ensuring they were fully covered before he began to press them into your rear entrance.

A quiet hiss escaped as your body immediately tensed around his fingers, your eyes shutting tightly and your head falling onto Lokis shoulder.

Slowly, the ache subsided, and as you grew used to the feeling of being so full, you began to feel the pleasure from it, and had Loki not been holding you still, you would have rocked back on Buckys hand for more.

But soon enough, and much to your disappointment, Bucky pulled away, leaving you feeling empty and hungry for more. You nearlt whined in annoyance until you felt the tip of his cock pressing into you, and slowly sliding inside of you.

He took his time, easing his way inside of you and ensuring you weren't in any pain, his lips trailing across your back as Lokis lips pressed against your neck.

"God Doll. You are so tight." Bucky growled, earning a noise of agreement from Loki, and a moan from you as you gently pushed back against them, causing them both to sink deeper into you, and eliciting moans from all three of you.

"Eager little pet." Loki purred, and began bucking his hips up before pulling back slowly then thrusting back into you.

Bucky, meanwhile, as began slow, his thrusts gentle as he ensured you were used to the feeling of having him inside of you, before he finally began building up the pace.

The room filled with sounds of flesh smacking against flesh, and sinful moans that were echoinf around the room. 

The feeling was almost delerious. Having both men, neither of which were small by any means, fill you up and fuck you like this had your body shaking, and you could help but moan their names.

Buckys flesh hand wrapped around your hair, and he tugged it, pulling you flush against his chest. His metal hand closed around your throat, and he bit down on your shoulder roughly as he picked up to a rough and hard pace.

"Tell me, babygirl. Who do you belong to. Who does this pretty little cunt and ass belong to?" He growled, his voice almost wicked sounding as he nipped at yor earlobe.

Loki had also picked up his pace, his thrusts matching the brutal pace that Bucky was setting. He smirked and picked up the knife again, trailing the blade up your body, enjoying the eager moans and breathless gasps that escaped your lips as he and Bucky dominated you in every way possible.

"You two. I… I belong to Loki and Bucky. No one else." You cried, your head spinning as the pleasure building between your legs buit up in intensity.

You coud tell both men were close, neither able to keep a steady pace anymore, and both fucking you brutually with the desire of feeling you tighten around them.

"Please… I need to cum." You begged, then gasped when you felt the knife against your throat, right above Buckys metal hand.

"You will cum when we say you can. Understand. You are our little plaything. Our submissive little pet. And we will tell you when you are allowed to cum. Do I make myself clear?" Loki snapped, his eyes filled with a dark lust that made you whine with anticipation.

"Y..Yes… yes sir." You answered, stumbling over your words as your body shuddered with pleasure. You couldn't take much more, but you knew it would be even better if you stayed in your submissive role. You craved them ordering you around.

But your body was shaking with exhaustion, and it was clear for both men to see that you couldn't take much more. Bucky squeezed your throat tighter, and Loki threw the knife aside as they both thrusted deeper than before, and harder.

"Cum doll. Cum for us now." Bucky ordered, and a final snap of his hips sent you spiralling over the edge, your body wracked with pleasure as you rode out your orgasm, and loud cries of pleasure mixed with their names escaped your lips.

The feeling of you tightening around them both caused them both to fall over the edge moments after you, and both bit your shoulders roughly, leaving marks that would remain for a fair while.

When the fog of pleasure finally lifted, you felt your body collapse into Lokis, and panted quietly as you tried to steady your breathing.

Bucky carefully pulled out before lying beside you, then tugged you in between both men, your head pressed against his chest as you nuzzled at his chest.

Loki purred in your ear, pressing sweet, gentle, kisses aross your shoulder as your back pressed against your chest.

"Mmmm… wow." You mumbled, a yawn escaping as you closed your eyes and cuddled between them, slowly drifting towards the world of sleep. But the last words you heard before you fell asleep were ones that made you eager for when you would awaken.

"Don't worry little pet. Get your rest. Because as soon as you have the energy, Barnes and I are going to fuck you again and again until you scream when you cum." Loki whispered, smirking at the blush that covered your face as you entered the world of dreams, and Bucky let out a muffled chuckle as he trailed his metal hand lightly through your hair.

"Sleep well doll." Bucky mumbled, closing his own eyes to get a moments rest for himself. After all. He was competing against a god to see who could fuck you the best.

And for the first time, Bucky was more than happy that he had accidentally smashed the jar.


End file.
